The Mosaic Insurgency War
The Mosaic Insurgency War is a full-scale interplanetary war featuring a large number of planets, classified under two factions known as the Dominion and the Liberators. The war took place in the Mosaic Galaxy, beginning ??? billion Earth years after the universe had formed and ??? thousand Earth years before present day. It featured three major parties: Planets Anount, Iciaura and Tropic. In the end, the Dominion, lead by Tropic, lost the war to the Liberators and a Treaty was created to keep the peace. History After Planet Tropic had lost a massive amount of its population, hoping to find a new paradise, as their latest one had been "destroyed" by the Chaos Millennium, the world's leaders frantically tried to take them back, needing all the help it could get to repair its broken surface. Those who fled to the surrounding planets in the Galaxy were easily accepted by their new hosts, such as Iciaura and Anount. However, their stays would be short-lived, as Tropic quickly descended upon the refugees, demanding they come "home" with them by force. Tropic's visit was not well-received by the native people of these planets, and the battle for custody of these "ex-Tropicans" began. The MIW ended ### Earth years after it had begun, with the Dominion losing to the Liberators. The Treaty was then formed, forcing Tropic into returning all its captured refugees back to their new homes, and putting the planet into crippling debt. Shortly after the signing, the victorious planets kept a close eye on Tropic in case of a sudden relapse, but became more lax with it as time went on due to their former enemy showing signs of improvement in behavior. This is the reason for Princess Luna, ex-bounty hunter Blastion and Xanth of the House of Os to visit Tropic in the present day, as it had been far too long since their world's last visit. The Mosaic Insurgency War lasted for ### Earth years, killing ###'s of soldiers and civilians on both sides, and wounding ###'s of soldiers and civilians. There are currently no living survivors or witnesses of the war, due to it occurring so many generations ago; however, there are several living descendants as proof of the war's occurrence, such as Pennatus Pouli, a young Koko who is a ## generation Anootian. Political Parties The Dominion * Tropic (leading) * Mobius (forced support) * Juvia (combat support) * Vandermun (combat support) * Zeneadon (forced support) * Arduinna (willingly supported) The Liberators * Anount (co-lead) * Iciaura (co-lead) * Kokugen (supporting Iciaura) * Hanwind (supporting Iciaura) * Fiel (faux support) * Pauli (willingly supported) Other Involvement * X-17/Sirhc (silently declined/did not respond to offers) * Azure Vanguard (no formal involvement/potential weapon supplier for the Liberators and/or Dominion) * Velanos (declined military involvement) Technology, Weaponry and Magic A slew of valuable technology, weaponry and magic were used during this war, and each side had vastly different tactics to use against one another. Despite the loss in population, Tropic held a significant edge in terms of technological superiority, and was able to turn the tides in its favor in the early periods of the war. Due to their respective histories, it is more likely that Anount, Iciaura and their supporters had used more magical means of attack as opposed to Tropic and its supporters' heavy use of tech. As the war continued on, the Koko refugees helped to make the Liberators more technologically advanced, placing them on somewhat more even footing against the Dominion. The higher number of troops in the Liberators forces, in addition to the seemingly unlimited uses of magic, were critical to the Liberators victory. Trivia * The entire point of this war, both out-of-Universe and in, is to bring the worlds of Geneforce/Uniforce together; this one historical event directly impacts the future and was entirely necessary to bring these worlds together, who otherwise would not have had a reason to meet. * Ironically Genesisofthewind and the planet Conger Fee are not involved at all in this event (even though it was designed to bring the characters together.) Category:Lore